The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN! Volume 1
by god's executioner REBORN
Summary: This is the story of a young man that is brought back to life by god and journeys to different worlds in order to figure out why he was brought back to life. This is the 1st of of series and the 1st world is the Queen's Blade world. Pairings: OCxLeinaxHarem. Minor crossovers. On HITAUS.
1. Chapter 1: Prolounge

The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN! Volume 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own queen's blade or any referances in this story. they all belong to there respective owners.

_**hello:**_Narrator speaking for this prologue at least.

**HI**: Godo/creature speaking. and yelling.

_i wonder: _Inner thoughts

sup:regular speaking.

Pairings: OC x Leina, OC x Harem.  
>Harem: Cattleya, Melpha, Melona, Claudette, Alleyne, Menace, Airi, Echidna, Irma, Risty, Tomoe, Elina, Nanael, Nyx, Shizuka, Hachiel, and Aldra. As well as a few of girls from the Dragon Quest series.<p>

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

**_"The story begins in the the plant known as Earth, in the city of Oceanside, San Diego. We find ourselves watching people walking by, however one boy stands out then everyone else. The is 5'8 ft and is wearing and Orange shirt and blue jeans. His body appears weak and non-athletic build, has an american/mexican/japanese ethnicity with a splish-splash of Irish and has a marine-core hair cut. This young boy's name is Isaias, a 17 yr old highschool student. This young man however, is about to experiance of a lifetime. We see him at lunch in school dealing with another time of bulling." said the narrator._**

"Hey it's Isaias!" yelled bully #1

"Oh yeah. Hey why don't we give him the usual." said bully #2

"Yeah let's kick his ass." said bully#3

**_"Now Isaias has never been one to fight as he is a pacifist and is very "weak". And isaias usually runs from his bullies and he is running from them and no one seems to help him. The reason is that he has no friends that respect him that is only his best friend and parents care about him. Now isaias is running out to the middle of the cross walk that right outside the school's back gate and before he realizes it he is hit by a truck and passes on." said the narrator._**

"OH SH*T!" yelled bully #2

Police sirens can be heard.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in heaven*<p>

*blink, blink, blink* "Ow. My head." said Isaias. He look's around and notices that everywhere he see's is white. "Where am I?" He then notices an man with long black hair, a long beard and mustache, and wearing a red coat with some gold trimmings sitting in a chair peeling a potato and looks at Isaias.

"Oh. So your finally awake huh. Well its about time. I thought you were never going to wake up." said the old man.

Isaias notices him and ask's: "Um.. Excuse me sir but, do you know where i am?" The old man stops peeling the potato and smiles sadly as he looks at him.

*sigh* "Son i don't think you want to hear this but, you are in heaven." said the old man

Isaias is eyes open wide as he hears this and begins to question the old man.

"There has to be a mistake. I thought heaven was place for the souls of the deceased to rest in peace." said Isaias

"It is" replied the old man.

"But then that means..." said isaias

"Yes, you are dead." said the old man. Isaias falls to his knees and looks down to the ground. The old man notices this and was about to ask if the boy is okay till he see's little drop of water hitting the ground. He then realizes that the boy is crying.

"I'm really sorry kid but, you had to hear it from me and not from anyone else." said the old man

*sniffling* "No. Its okay. It wasn't your fault. Its just now I'll never be able to see my mom and dad again." said Isaias.

"Hey kid. It may seem bad now but tell me. Do you think your parents would want to cry." asked the old man

**_"Isaias realized this and started to wipe his tears away" said the_**_** Narrator**._

"No. They would want to be smiling." said isaias. Then Isaias realized something. "I'm sorry sir but, I never did ask what your name was." said Isaias.

"Oh my name. Well my name is Gold D. Roger(**AN**1)." said Roger. "The former king of the pirates."

"Wow that's so awesome! Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isaias D. Leon." said Isaias.

Roger raised an eyebrow when he heard isaias is middle name. "Say Isaias. You said you name was D. right." asked Roger.

"Yes" replied Isaias

"Who gave you that name" asked Roger

"Well my dad said it was my grandfather's middle name so he gave it to me." said Isaias

"Alright" said Roger. "_So the boy doesn't even know the true meaning of the inital stands for" thought Roger._

"So mister Roger. If this is heaven then where is everyone else" asked Isaias

"Well its because where in a special place in heaven. You where at god's front door and he told me to come and get you." said Roger

"Wait really" said a shocked Isaias.

"Yes and we are going to see him now" said Roger as he knocked on the door. The door then opens.

**"Roger did you bring the young boy as I asked" said god**

"Yes sir. I have brought him as you asked." said Roger

"um. Hello god sir. I always prayed to be able to meet you and i guess it finally came true." said Isaias

**"Isaias, my son I wish to apolagize that your life ended to soon. I never wanted this to happen so soon but, it is my duty to keep life in the balance." said god**

"Its not your fault lord. It was those bullies that chased out to the street and i didn't think twice before crossing the road. If anyone is to blame then its me." said Isaias

**"Isaias what if i told you that i could give you a second chance at life and that you could go back to your parents. Or that you train for 9 yrs and become stronger, smarter, faster." said god**

"Well i would like to go back to my parents... but i can't. Not yet at least. My grandpa said that a warrior gets stronger to be the best he can be. God if i can train under you then i will do it and then i'll go back home. I just hope that my parents aren't really old by then." said Isaias

**"Well isaias time works different in heaven then the world/'s of the living." said god. "However i will not be the one teaching you those things except my word.**

"Oh then who?" said Isaias. He then looks at Roger.

"Not me kid" said Roger

**"Isaias let me introduce you to some old aqutantices of mine" said god. He then opens some portals and 8 different people come from them. "Isaias the big man with the black bandana and white mustache is White beard."**

Isaias looks at the big man and is shocked to see a man at that age to be huge. White beard then notices roger and swings at roger.

"OI. ROGER. Did you think you could escape my punch." yelled White beard

"Well I didn't expect you to be teaching this kid Newgate." said Roger.

"Will you to big cry babies stop fighting. You're scaring the poor boy." said a gentle yet childish voice.

"Now just because you two think you're powerful since you are from the same world does not mean the my REAPER CHOP is not stronger." said a strange cartoonish voice.

"Ah... I think... that there dumb." said an emotionless voice.

**"Both of you please stop the senseless fighting."** said a mature and soothing voice that sounded like it was full of wisdom.

"ALL OF YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!" said an old, yet powerful voice. "We were all summoned here by Kami-sama himself. We must respect him and listen to what he wants."

"Relax my old friend they will pay attention soon." said an old voice with a hint of pervertness.

**"Thank you Yamamoto. Now isaias i want to introduce to you the rest of my old friends. The small girl with long blonde with wings in her hair, long dress, and wearing no shoes is Mavis Vermillion. The being that's entirely black with the cartoon skull mask is Death. The other small girl with emotionless eyes and in gothic-lolita dress is Ophis. The blue deer creature is Xerneas. The old man with sun-glasses and turtle shell is muton Roshi. Finally the old man with the long beard and cane is Genriyusi Yamamoto." said god.**

"Its an honor to meet you all." said Isaias. "I am ready to learn so much from you all."

"Well Isaias we want you to know that you better be ready to train for the next 9 yrs. Cause it's gonna be** HELL!**" said Mavis.

* * *

><p>*9 yrs later* *one full night in the other worlds*<p>

Standing on top of the clouds outside the gate of heaven are Roger and Isaias. Isaias has seem to change in appearance and personality over the past 9 yrs. He is now 5'11 ft and now has the body of a pro-wrestler with his battle scars. On his right side is a katana. His hair has grow a bit longer and is a bit spiked. He is wearing a red and black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. On his right shoulder is a yellow mouse creature with red circle cheeks and lighting bolt shaped tail.(**AN2**) On his left hip is a bible.

"Well kid it's time for you to start your journey" said Roger.

"Yeah. Hey Roger-sensei, will my friends from the other Earth join me on my journey?" Isaias asked. Roger thought for a moment.

"They should appear the minute you start heading into the world barrier." Roger told him.

"Ok. It's time for the worlds to meet God's Executioner REBORN!" said Isaias as he jumped from the clouds of heaven and down to the world closest. Which is Gainos.

End of prolouge. Please review.

**Authors Notes:** 1. Yes it is Gold Roger from one piece. 2. Pikachu because I have Pokemon in this story.

Next time on GER.

"Wow this place look's like it's really poor." said isaias as he look around. Then isaias is hit by two large objects that push him to the ground. He is about to yell when he see's two GIANT breast's in his face and see's one of the most beautiful women in his life. She bend's down and aks's him: "Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and gainos

The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN! Volume 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own queen's blade or any referances in this story. they all belong to their respective owners.

_**hello:**_Narrator speaking

**HI**: God/creature speaking. and yelling.

_I wonder: _Inner thoughts

sup:regular speaking.

Pairings: OC x Leina, OC x Harem.  
>Harem: Cattleya, Melpha, Melona, Claudette, Alleyne, Menace, Airi, Echidna, Irma, Risty, Tomoe, Elina, Nanael, Nyx, Shizuka, Hachiel, and Aldra.<p>

* * *

><p>Last time on The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN!<p>

"Well kid. It's time for you to start your journey." said Roger.

"Yeah. Its time for the worlds to finally meet God's Executioner REBORN!" said Isaias as he jumped from the cloud and started falling towards the world closest to them, which is Gainos.

Chapter 1: Flashbacks, and falling to Gainos

As Isaias is falling he begins to remember the 9 yrs of training he got from his teachers first one being White Beard.

* * *

><p>*Flash Back* In the One Piece world in the NEW WORLD. Abroad the Moby Dick, we see White beard and some of his commander's talking and training Isaias. He is wearing an orange and green mixed shirt and blue short's with no shoes.<p>

"Again" said White beard

"Yes pop's" said isaias. He then throws a punch at Marco who dodges.

"Come isaias. You have to have your mind and body connected if you want to master **Haki**." said marco

"I know that marco-san. I just need to finish mastering armament haki. I've mastered observation haki and conquers haki, but I just can't get the hand of this one yet." said isaias who was disappointed.

Everybody felt bad for the boy as he still couldn't master the 3rd haki. Then one of the crew members in the crows nest spotted an island just ahead.

"Hey there's an island up ahead pop's." yelled the crew member.

"Alright. Listen up my son's, we are about to stop at an island and stock up on supplies." said White Beard

"Yes pop's" said everybody. Once they reached the island everyone got off the ship and started walking to town to stock up.

"Hey Marco-san, I'm gonna go and explore the town a bit. Tell pop's that I'll be back later." said isaias as he was walking away in the direction of the town.

"Sure thing Isaias." said marco.

"The kid sure seem's down." said Jozu

"Well how would react after the training we've given him and that it's been 5 month's since he died." said vista.

* * *

><p>*Else where in town* We see four men putting three tied up little girls in a boat.<p>

"Heh. Wait till the auction house at Sabody see what we got." said kidnapper #1

"Yeah. Who would've thought that we would find the three little girls that escaped the celestial dragons." said kidnapper #2

"Well fella's it looks like will be living like king's after this pay." said kidnapper #3

"HA! Well since it will take us a few days to reach Sabody, why don't we have some _fun_ with these girl's. hehehe." said the boss.

"YEAH!" yelled the other three. The first one start's untying the first girl. She has long black hair and bright blue eyes, while the other have orange and green hair.

"Now just don't scream and this will being over soon." said the boss. The girl seem to be crying and scared at the same time. She then started to regret bad mouthing her caretaker and not listen to her. As the man was about to touch the girl he felt something smash his head. The man's lackeys yelled: "BOSS!"

The boss turned around to see a 17 yr old boy with a look of pure rage, while tossing aside the broken piece's of the chair. Then the boy pull's a pipe from his back and speaks to the slave traders.

"If there is one thing that pisses me off, it's to see bastards like you take advantage of little girls. I just hope god will have mercy on your poor soul's. Because I'm about to send you to **HELL!**" said isaias.

"He. So the kid here wants to play hero huh. Well then why don't my boys here show you what happens when you try to be a hero. GET HIM!" yelled the boss. As the lackeys went to attack him, the girls were worried for the young man. The 1st lackey had sword drawn and tried to cut the young man, but the isaias dodge the sword easily and smack the pipe into the lackey's face. The 2nd one fired some shot's from his gun and isaias jumped over them and slammed the pipe onto the man's head. The 3rd one had a big rock over his head and was about to drop it on isaias, but isaias used his observation haki and twirled his pipe into the man's nuts. When the pipe hit its target the 3rd lackey covered his privates and drop the rock on himself. Isaias then turned to face the boss and charged right at him. As isaias swung the pipe at him the man caught it with his hand and began to absorb it. Isaias was shocked to see this and was more shocked to see the man's hand turn dark black.

"HAHAHA!. Did you really think it would be that easy." said the boss. Isaias was so shocked that he didn't even notice the man's lackeys getting back-up.

"I ate **TAR-TAR Fruit **and I became a **TAR-MAN**. I'm **Black-Tar Manson**. I have a bounty of 40,000 berries." said Manson. Isaias then threw a punch at manson but got his fist stuck in mansons face and was sucker punched by him. Then mansons lackeys started to beat up isaias and isaias couldn't fight back. The girls were watching helplessly as isaias was being beaten down into a bloody mess. Manson then order his men to stop and to leave isaias there. As they were walking back to their boat they heard some coughing and looked back to see isaias standing back up, all bloody and bruised.

"Don't you walk away from here. If you think that I'm gonna let you sell those girls and get away with it then you are wrong. Those girls have someone that's looking for them here in this town and they must be worried sick. These girls have someone that they call family and if there is one thing I know its family. If you wanna take those girls, then your going to have to go through me and I'm not going to give up until I'm dead!" proclaimed isaias. The black haired girl heard this and was shocked to hear that this man was willing to give his life in order to save them. Then isaias started to charge at manson and manson was going to use his power's to cover isaias in tar, but noticed isaias is fist turned to shiny blakc and was shocked by this. Even more when isaias disappear and reappear right in front of him and got socked right in the jaw by isaias. Not only were manson and his lackeys shocked, but so were the 3 girls, then isaias appeared next to the girls and disappeared with them right back to where isaias was standing before. He then cut the ropes that held the girls captive.

"Okay I want you three to go into town and get help. I going to hold these idiot's off." said isaias. The girls nodded and went running into town to get help. Then isaias faced the slave-traders and asked: "Who's Next"

* * *

><p>Marco, Jozu, Vista, and some of the other White-Beard pirates were carrying supplies back to the ship when marco noticed three girls running into their direction and the black haired one stop in front of marco and spoke.<p>

"Please help." said the black haired girl.

"What's wrong?" asked marco.

"These men were trying to kidnap us and sell us as slaves when this boy with a no shoes smashed a chair onto the leader's head and he started to fight them and was winning till the leader used a devil fruit power and they began to beat him up. The boy stood up again and ran at the leader and his arm turned black and hurt the leader and freed us, he then told us to get help." said the green haired one.

"Wait no shoes?" said marco. "... ! That's Isaias" said marco. The others were surprised by this.

"Do you know where he is." asked Jozu.

"Yes. He's this way" said the orange haired girl.

"Then let's go." said vista.

* * *

><p>"AHH!" yelled isaias as he was completely worn out and could not keep fighting as he was too injured. Then manson and his lackeys were going to finish off isaias, but were interrupted when they saw Marco and some of the other White-Beard pirates behind isaias.<p>

"Well isaias seem's like you in need of a little help." said marco.

"Why don't you let us take care of these guys who just tried to kill one of the White-Beard pirates" said jozu

*gulp* went the four screwed bastards. Abroad the Moby Dick you could hear the scream's of pain coming from the island.

* * *

><p>"Well they aren't going to be a problem anymore." said marco. As he and the rest of the crew mates were walking back to the ship with supplies and a now almost healed isaias. Isaias then went to talk with the three girls he protected.<p>

"So i guess now the only thing I need to do now is help you 3 find your family." said isaias

"Yes" said the black haired one

"Say, I never did get any of your names." said isaias.

"I'm marigold." said the orange haired one.  
>"I'm sandersonia" said the green haired one.<br>"And I am hancock" said the black haired one.

"And together. We're the Boa Sisters." said all three at once. Isaias looked in shocked as he then remembered that he heard that before.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR THE!" yelled isaias before he had his mouth covered by three hands. He looked at the sister's as they were covering his mouth and told him to be quiet.

_"You mean to tell me that your the three girls from Amazon Lily that escaped the celestial dragons when Fisher Tiger freed the slaves." _whispered isaias.

_"Yes we are they." _said hancock.

?! "Wait I heard that you hate all men right." said isaias with a questioning look.

"Yes" said hancock

"Then why are talking to me?" asked isaias.

"Well I saw and heard what you did for us and I have decided to make an exception with you." said hancock.

"Huh. Was really not expecting that. Well I'd better take you back to your caretaker." said isaias.

"Aren't you going to ask us for anything in return." ask hancock

"No. Why would i ask for something. I helped you 3 because i wanted to help. Everybody has a right to live and do what they want to do with their life." said isaias. The boa sister's looked at isaias with eyes of inspiration. Then they heard an old voice calling out to them and saw an old short woman with a snake that she was using as a cane.

"Hancock-sama. This is where you and your sisters were-nyo." said the old woman

"Elder Nyon-sama" said marigold and sandersonia

"Gloriosa" said hancock.

"Oh. So you must be their grand-mother. It's an honor to meet you Nyon-san." said isaias as he bowed.

"Oh. So you are the one the White-Beard was talking about-nyo" said Nyon

? "Huh? What did he say about me." asked isaias who was a bit confused.

"White-Beard told me that he was train a boy from a different world and that how he saved the boa sisters." said nyon

"Oh. Wait! You believed him." said a shocked isaias.

"Yes. This is the grand-line so something like this isn't strange." said nyon.

"Well I guess I'd better be heading back to the ship. I have to train more." said isaias. "Oh and hancock. I'm sure will meet again someday. Cause from now on you are my little sister. said isaias.

"Sure thing oni-chan." said hancock. She then turned around and saw her sister's and nyon with wide eyed and open mouth expression's.

"What." asked hancock.

"Nothing" said all three at once.

* * *

><p>That night abroad the ship. Isaias was talking with White-Beard and was sad to hear what his pops told him.<p>

"Isaias I have taught as much as I know now you will have to travel to different part of this world to finish your training." said White-Beard. Isaias looked like was going to cry but instead bowed his head.

"Thank you for everything pops!" said isaias through bitter tears. He then stood up to begin leaving but White-Beard told him to wait.

"Before you go i have some thing for you." said White-Beard as he opened his hand and isaias looked at it and saw a piece of a devil fruit in his hand.

"Is that a devil fruit piece." asked isaias

"Yes. And its a piece of my devil fruit. I want you to have it. Isaias if I ever die I want you to be the one who carries the **TREMOR-TREMOR **fruit." said White-Beard. Isaias was shock to hear this but understood.

"I promise that I will." said isaias.

* * *

><p>*3 month's after leaving the White-Beard pirates*<p>

After leaving the White-Beard pirates Isaias had joined the marines and reached the title of vice-admiral and was under Akainu. He even was given a piece of the **MAGMA-MAGMA** fruit. He then realized that akainu was a man who thought that killing inoccent people was justice just because they helped pirates out of the goodness of their hearts. Isaias then left the marines and was branded a traitor. Isaias then swore that he would kill akainu.

* * *

><p>*4 month's later*<p>

The last 4 month's he had left he spent on Fish-man Island. He became good friend's with Jimbei, king Neptune and queen Otohime. He especially became friendly with their daughter Shirahoshi who he became an uncle to.

* End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>As Isaias finished remembering his first year of training he then realizes that he was about to crash into the ground and he did the only thing any person would do in this situation... He began to freak out.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed isaias. "! OH WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED!" exclaimed isaias as he pulled out a red and white ball. He pressed the button and it opened up to show a big eagle type creature.

"STARAPTOR QUICKLY. GRAB ME BEFORE I HIT..." said isaias just as he crashed into the ground. Staraptor then landed next to him and Pikachu came out of the bag around isaias is shoulder and pulled out a another ball and out popped a four armed bulky looking creature. It then pulled out isaias and he didn't look very happy.

"I could've been hurt." said isaias.

"Machamp" said machamp as he and the bird returned to their balls.

"Well pikachu looks like we going to have to find a town." said isaias

"Pika-pika pika-pi" said pikachu pointing to the east. Isaias then looked in the direction that pikachu was pointing.

"What the?" said isaias as he saw town 1 mile away. "How the hell is that even possible." as he looked at pikachu.

"Pi" said pikachu as she shrugged her arm's.

"Well lets start walking over there." said isaias as he began walking.

* * *

><p>*inside the town*<p>

"Wow this place look's very poor." said isaias. People were looking at him strange.

_"Okay why they all staring at me." thought isaias. _He then spotted a food stand with fruits. He heard his stomach growl and saw some juicy apples.

"I'd better something to eat." said isaias as he walked to the stand and grabbed an apple and started to walk away. A hand then grabbed his shoulder and isaias turned around to see a big fat bald man with an angry expression on his face.

"You better have money for that." asked the fat man.

"Nope. I don't have any money." said isaias with a neutral expression as if nothing was wrong.

"Then you had better work for that apple." said the fat man.

"Ok. Here's my response to that." said isaias as he bit the apple and spit it in the man's face. While the man was blinded isaias kicked the fat man in the stomach and grabbed him by the neck and gave him a "STUNNER"!(**AN**1)**  
><strong>

"Later bitch." said isaias as he ran. When he was far away from the stand he look disappointed he had snagged 2 more apples and was about to eat 1 and the other for pikachu but then notice to children for where begging for food. So he took his and pikachu's apple and gave it and his own to the children.

"Take it you two need it more than we do." said isaias. He was then shocked by his Pikachu for giving away its food. The two children then thanked isaias and he walked off. As he was walking he then realized something.

"FUCK!. Where the hell do we go now." he asked his pikachu. He then felt 2 large objects push him to the ground he was about to say something when he saw 2 giant breasts in his face. He then looked up and saw one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She was tall, had what seemed to be an athlete's body mixed with a house wife's and pornstar's body. She had blue eye's, long black hair in a pony tail being held by a flower hair clip. She was wearing a type of apron which really didn't help cover the side of her large breasts. She bent over and asked isaias: "Are you okay?"

End of chapter 2.

Next time on GER: "Whoa. are you an angel?" asked isaias.

"My name is Cattleya and This my husband Owen" said cattleya.

* * *

><p>Okay so this is flashback #1. The other's are going to come later or in the next volume's.<p>

**Authors Notes**: 1. The stunner is the move that was created by stone-cold Steve Austin.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The family of weapon-smiths

The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN! Volume 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own queen's blade or any references in this story. they all belong to their respective owners.

_**hello:**_Narrator speaking

**HI**: God/creature speaking. and yelling.

_I wonder: _Inner thoughts

sup:regular speaking.

Pairings: OC x Leina, OC x Harem.  
>Harem: Cattleya, Melpha, Melona, Claudette, Alleyne, Menace, Airi, Echidna, Irma, Risty, Tomoe, Elina, Nanael, Nyx, Shizuka, Hachiel, Seraphim and Aldra.<p>

* * *

><p>Last time on The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN!<p>

"FUCK!. Where the hell do we go now." he asked his Pikachu. He then felt 2 large objects push him to the ground he was about to say something when he saw 2 giant breasts in his face. He then looked up and saw one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She was tall, had what seemed to be an athlete's body mixed with a house wife's and porn star's body. She had blue eye's and wearing glasses, long black hair in a pony tail being held by a flower hair clip. She was wearing a type of apron which really didn't help cover the side of her large breasts. She bent over and asked Isaias: "Are you okay?"

Chapter 3: The Beautiful Giant-slayer and Dragon-smiter

Isaias is looking at the woman who just asked him a question and is just lost for words as he has never seen a woman so beautiful when he was on his world. Unless you count actresses and female porn stars, but even they couldn't compare to the beauty of this woman.

"Um. Excuse me young man, but are you alright?" asked the woman who was worried.

"Are you an angel?" said Isaias with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"? Excuse me?" said the woman in a confused voice.

"! Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. What was you asked?" said Isaias while getting up from the ground.

"I had asked if you were alright after I had bumped into you by accident." said the woman.

"Oh. Yeah I'm alright. Sorry if I made you worry miss... I'm sorry I don't know your name." said Isaias.

"Oh well my name is Cattleya." said the woman who is Cattleya.

"Cattleya. That's a very unique and beautiful name." said Isaias. "_Yet the irony in her name fits her perfectly cause of her freaking jugs."_ he thought.

"Well thank you. But your making this old woman blush." said Cattleya as she was blushing.

"! Wait old. You don't old. You look pretty young to me." said Isaias with a question look._  
><em>

"I have a son and I'm married. I'm actually here with my husband... oh look here he comes now." said Cattleya as she turned around and saw her husband coming. Isaias look as well and saw a muscular man who look like he was an MMA fighter and was wearing a headband. He also had blue eyes and he look to be in his 30's.

"This is my husband Owen." said Cattleya. Owen looked at Isaias.

"Hi there. I guess my wife must have bumped into you. I'm really sorry about that." said Owen

"It's no problem. So I was wondering if you could help me." said Isaias

"What is it?" asked Cattleya.

"Well you see I'm not from around here and I just got here so I really don't know where I can go to stay at and I don't have any money so... yeah." said Isaias

"Oh... well what if you stayed with us" suggested Cattleya.

"! Are you sure because I don't want to be a bother." said Isaias who was surprised.

"It's no bother really" said Owen.

"Well then ok. I'll do it." said Isaias

"Yay." said Cattleya

* * *

><p>We now see Owen and Cattleya walking with Isaias back to their home which is only a few blocks away. Or yard's. As they were walking Cattleya then noticed Isaias is bag was moving and she saw something yellow inside so she to ask Isaias.<p>

"By the way miss Cattleya, I never did ask what is it that you and your husband do?" asked Isaias.

"Oh well we are weapon-smith's." said Cattleya.

"Oh." said Isaias as he was surprised. "That's cool."

"Uhh Isaias I don't mean to be rude but, why is your bag moving?" asked Cattleya

"OH CRAP! I forgot." said Isaias as he quick opened his bag and out popped Pikachu who was breathing hard. She then looked at Isaias with a WTF look.

"Pika-Pikachu!" said Pikachu

"Oh man. I'm really sorry Pikachu. I forgot you were hiding in their." said Isaias. Then he realized that Owen and Cattleya were watching and he and Pikachu were like Deerling caught in head-lights.

"Excuse me Isaias, but what is that?" asked Owen with a questioning look.

"Oh well this is Pikachu. She's one of the creatures that I can summon." said Isaias. _"Even though its half-true." he thought_

"Well it's very cute. But how can you tell its a girl?" asked Cattleya as she took a closer look at Pikachu. Pikachu then blushed a little for the compliment.

"That's because if you look at her tail the tip is like a heart shape, and that is how I can tell she's a girl." explained Isaias.

"So then you're a wizard." said Owen.

"I guess you can say that." said Isaias.

"Well that's very interesting." said Cattleya. "I'm sure our son would like to play with her."

"I'm sure Pikachu would to." said Isaias.

"Well, here we are." said Owen as he showed Isaias their home. It was a small village with a some houses and a large hill with a windmill tower. The house that stood out the most was the one at the middle end of the village with a chimney.

"It's a nice, peaceful looking village." said Isaias.

* * *

><p>*Outside of the weapon-smith's houseshop."

We see inside the house a small boy who was wearing what seem to be a type of purple dress/robe thing and a headband exactly like Owen. The boy had a looked a little femine and had blue eyes. He was sitting at the counter looking bored.

*sigh* "I wonder when mommy and daddy are going to come back." said the boy to himself. He then hears the people entering and looks up to see Owen, Cattleya and a boy he did not recognize.

"Mommy. Daddy. Your home" said the boy as he ran to them. Owen bent down and lifted the boy onto his shoulder's. While this was happening Isaias began to remember when he was the boy's age and remembered his parents doing the same with. He almost began to cry, but held it in. Cattleya noticed it but did not say a thing. The boy then looks at Isaias.

"Mommy who is that?" asked the boy who pointed his finger at Isaias.

"Sweety don't point. It's very rude. This is Isaias, we met him in the town were we just came from and invited him to stay with us since he doesn't have any money or a place to stay." explained Cattleya to the boy. "Isaias I'd like you to meet our son Rana."

"Hey there little guy." said Isaias as he waved at rana.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu raising its little arm. Rana was scared by Pikachu and hid his face into Owen's neck.

"Hey, don't be scared little guy. Pikachu isn't gonna hurt you." assured Isaias to rana. Rana then looked at Pikachu and decided to ask Isaias a question.

"Can I pet it?" asked rana.

"Of course you can. Also it's a she." said Isaias. Rana then got closer and then began petting Pikachu.

"Cha~" said Pikachu. Rana then began to smile.

"Hehe. She's really soft." said rana.

"Yeah she is. So how old are you rana?" asked Isaias.

"I'm 6 yr's old." said rana.

"Cool" said Isaias. He then took a look around the shop there were many weapons. From swords to daggers, to spears and axes. "I gotta say this is a nice little shop you have here."

"Thank you." said both Owen and Cattleya. Isaias then got an idea.

"Say, do you have an empty space outside?" asked Isaias

"Yes. There's a big field out back. Why do ask?" asked Owen with a confused look. Isaias then had a little grin.

* * *

><p>*Outside in the back of the houseshop*

We see Isaias standing in the middle of the field and the family of 3 and his Pikachu standing off to the side watching. Isaias first stabbed his sword and shield into the ground, then he un-clipped his waist pouches and took off his bag and hung them on a tree branch, finally he began to take off his shirt which showed his impressive body that caused Cattleya to blush but got rid of it quickly before anyone noticed. He also took off his eye-patch which was for show, and then tied his hair in a ponytail. He then took some deep breaths and began to throw some punches and kick's, but he then stopped and thought for a minute, he then looked at his bag and came up with an idea.

"You know something Pikachu I shouldn't be the only one training." said Isaias as he looked at Pikachu. She was confused at first but then her ears stood straight up and understood what her trainer meant.

"Pi" said Pikachu

"Um.. Isaias what are you talking about?" asked Cattleya.

"Do you remember that earlier you asked me what Pikachu was and I told you she was one of the creatures that I could summon." said Isaias. Cattleya then realized what he was trying to say.

"You mean there are more creatures like Pikachu." said Cattleya.

"Yup!" said Isaias with a smile. Rana look at Isaias with starry eyes.

"Wow! Isaias you must pretty cool." said rana

"No rana I'm not cool. I'm AWESOME! (**AN1**)" said Isaias. "Do you want to meet the rest." asked Isaias. Rana nodded his head.

"Alright then, EVERYONE COME ON OUT!" yelled Isaias as he threw his poke-balls in the air. The balls opened up and in a bright light appeared different creatures that the family have never seen. Which some of them roared something as they appeared.

"GATOR!" yelled a blue reptile looking creature.

"PION!" yelled a strange purple scorpion looking creature.

"HERA!" yelled a blue bug creature. The family was just shocked at seeing these strange creatures as Owen decide to get in front of his wife and son to protect them from the creatures they were even more shocked when the creatures turned around and looked at Isaias and they all jumped at him causing Isaias to fall on to the ground as they began to either hug him or lick him.

"HAHAHAHA. Come on you guys, quit it. Hahahahaha" said Isaias as he laughed. He then noticed that the family was looking at him and his Pokémon. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my summons." said Isaias. He turned around stood straight and took a deep breath. "ATTENTION!" yelled Isaias. Then all the creatures stopped what they were doing and fell in line like soldiers in the army.

"WOW! That is so cool." said rana.

"Alright. Roll call." said Isaias. "Dedenne, Dratini, Drapion, Chespin, Alakazam, Cloyster, Ditto, Dugtrio, Heracross, Gogoat, Marowak, Umbreon, Ursaring, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Manectric, Rampardos, Pyroar, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Sandslash, Parasect, Poliwrath, Swampert, Feraligatr, Linoone, Golem, Staraptor, Escavalier, Joltik, Hypno, Meloetta, Serperior, Sawk, Seismtoad, Gigalith, Kingler, Kricketune, Greninja, Pikachu. Respond if you are here." said Isaias.

"Roar" they all said.(**AN**2)

"Good, now let's get to training" said Isaias to his Pokémon. "Yeah!" they all said.

"Hey Isaias can I pet them." asked rana.

"Of course. Cattleya, Owen if you two want to pet them too then I don't mind." said Isaias to the boy's parents. Cattleya went to pet gogoat. Gogoat then began to say its name as Cattleya was petting his head. As she was doing this Chespin and Squirtle started to rub their heads on Cattleya's legs. She then noticed them and stopped petting Gogoat so it can go walk around and she then blushes and pick's up both Chespin and Squirtle as she hugs them. Owen is observing Dugtrio and Sandslash make a big pond for the some of the other pokemon as Swampert and Poliwrath fill it with water. Finally rana is playing with Umbreon. Isaias is practicing some moves with Machamp and Hitmonlee.

* * *

><p>*Dinner time*<p>

Inside the house are Owen, Cattleya, Rana, and Isaias sitting at the dinner table. Cattleya is bringing a pot of soup and bread as she was being helped by Machamp, Ivysaur, Hypno. Isaias was serving Pokémon food for his Pokémon. Once everything was ready they were about to dig in but Isaias told everyone to wait.

"I'm sorry if you don't do this but, before I eat I always pray first and then eat. Praying before digging in is a show of respect and giving our thanks to God for giving us another day to live and for keeping us safe." explained Isaias. The family then understood and decide to let Isaias pray for them as they held hands, even the Pokémon joined in. "Father we thank you for giving us another day on your earth and for keeping me and my family safe along with this nice family that you sent to help me. I pray that you keep loving us and always protect us. In Jesus name I pray. A-men." said Isaias.

"A-men" said everyone else. And soon everyone began eating and it was a nice dinner. Soon it was time to go to bed but Isaias was helping Cattleya clean the dishes with the help of Squirtle and Ivysaur. Isaias put his Pokémon back in their balls and went towards the guest room. Cattleya had just finished tucking rana in and was about to head in but when she passed Isaias is room she heard what she thought was crying she peeked in the door and saw Isaias sitting on the bed crying. She decide to enter and talk with Isaias.

"Isaias. Why are you crying?" asked Cattleya

"Oh! Cattleya. I'm not crying I'm just sweating through my eyes." said Isaias as he was wiping his eyes. Cattleya however knew that Isaias was lying and took it upon herself to figure out why.

"Isaias why don't you and I go to the dinner table and talk for a bit." suggested Cattleya.

"Okay." said Isaias. "Don't worry I have a candle" said Isaias as he pulled from under the bed a big, wide candle with a purple flame on it. "Shall we."

"Alright" said Cattleya.

* * *

><p>*Dinner table*<p>

"So what exactly were you crying for?" asked Cattleya. Isaias looked down to the floor and began to think if he should tell Cattleya the real reason.

_"Should I tell that I'm from a different world and that I was run over by a truck and was given a second chance at life by God and trained under the knowledge of different people from different world's?" questioned Isaias to himself in his head. _He then looked at Cattleya and finally decided to tell her the truth. _"Well she is worried about me, even though we just met today, but I have to tell her the truth." thought Isaias. _Cattleya began to worry as Isaias hadn't responded to her question.

"Isaias did you hear my question or not?" asked Cattleya.

"Miss Cattleya I have to tell you something and I hope you understand or at least try to. So bear with me on this because this will take a while." said Isaias

*15 minutes later*

Cattleya was so to speak surprised at what Isaias just told her. He had told her everything of him being from a different world, that he had died and was given a second life and trained by god, he traveled to different world's, and had landed to this world. Isaias was just sitting in the chair looking at the ground again.

"Miss Cattleya I know its hard to believe but its the truth. If you wish to believe me or not then that is your choice and I will not force you to believe me. I just wanted you to know" said Isaias.

"Isaias please answer me this question." said Cattleya. Isaias looked at Cattleya with a confused look.

"What is it?" asked Isaias.

"When you saw Rana run at me and Owen earlier, I noticed that you had a sad look on your face and I saw a little tear drop fall from your eye. What I want to know is. Do you miss your parents?" asked Cattleya. Isaias just froze and then began to cry and told Cattleya yes. "You must really love your parents if you miss them that much." said Cattleya as she got up from her chair, walked over to Isaias, and did something that shocked Isaias so much that it caused him to cry even more, she hugged him as a mother would hug her son. "Its okay." said Cattleya as she rubbed her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion.

"Thank you. *sniffle*" said Isaias. He then stopped crying and pulled out of the hug. "I really appreciate what you just did for me. I feel a lot better than I have for the past 9 yrs." said Isaias. "Well its about time I got to bed and you need to sleep so you can restore your energy and get some beauty sleep." said Isaias which caused Cattleya to blush at the last part.

"Oh you don't mean that." said Cattleya who was blushing.

"No I'm serious. Owen is very lucky.. no he is blessed by god to have a wife who is as caring and beautiful as you. Are you sure that you aren't an angel?" said Isaias with a questioning look.

"No, but thank you. Now I'd better blow out this candle." said Cattleya as she blew at the flame but it didn't go out. She tried again and it still hadn't gone out.

"Litwick stop messing with miss Cattleya and come to bed." said Isaias to the candle which caused Cattleya to gain a confused look on her face but then saw the candle move and turn around showing that it had a mouth and yellow eye.

"Lit" said litwick. Cattleya found the little creature cute and passed it to Isaias.

"Good night Isaias." said Cattleya.

"Good night miss Cattleya" said Isaias as Cattleya closed her and Owen's door. Isaias then closed the guest room door and got in one of the bed's and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*4 months later*<p>

During the 4 months that Isaias had spent with the weapon-smith family he had helped out in making weapons with the family, hunted with Owen and the two became best friends, he bonded a lot with rana that he started calling rana bro and so did rana. Isaias then noticed more of Cattleya and began thinking of her in a different way. He realized that he had fallen in love with her but, he could not tell her his feelings and did not want to ruin his relationship with Owen so he had decided to keep his feelings buried. Once the 4 months passed he had decided it was time to start traveling the continent.

"Isaias are you sure you have to leave." asked Owen.

"Yeah I want to see more of the place and learn many things." said Isaias.

"Well we hope that you will come by and visit." said Cattleya.

"Yeah. I'll come back someday. That's a promise." said Isaias with a smile. He then noticed that rana was trying to not cry, so he bent on one knee and asked rana: "What's wrong bro?"

"You leaving and I wont see you again." said rana.

"Hey I made a promise to your mom and i am going to keep that promise and to show you that I will come back I want you to have this." said Isaias as he pulled out a poke-ball and gave it to rana. Rana was surprised by this action.

"Bro isn't this one of your summons to me, but why?" asked rana as he looked at Isaias.

"Well this one is for you so you can train him and with him so you both become stronger and when I come back I want to have a battle with you to see how much stronger you've gotten. Promise." asked Isaias with his hand raised up next to rana in a fist.

"Promise." said rana as he bumped fists with Isaias.

"Well I better get going." said Isaias as he summoned out Staraptor and got on it's back and flew off. He waved at the family good-bye.

"Bye bro. I'll be stronger before you come back" exclaimed rana. Isaias gave rana a thumbs up. He then flew off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Isaias is on Staraptor's back and see's a town up ahead and tells Staraptor to land on one of the tall building's roofs. As soon as they land he gets off Staraptor and puts him back in his ball and Isaias puts on a dark blue cloak with a hood and puts the hood on and jumps from the roof into an alley and walks out from there and begins to walk around the market. However Isaias hadn't realized that he was being watched and somehow this was going to give him some problems.<p>

End of Chapter 3.

Next time on GER. Isaias is walking around town and see's some men ganging up on a woman and her son and decides to intervene.

"I want the punk who beat up my boy's dead and i want his head on this table. You will be paid very well for helping." said an old fat man who had a hooker sucking him off while talking to someone who was in the shadows.

"Don't worry about a thing i can bring this boy easily." said the person who stepped out of the shadows and revealed a woman with lime green hair that was in a ponytail, red eyes, clothes that left little to the imagination, and had a strange type of dagger/sword and shield on her hip's. Also there was a hiss noise.

please review.

**Author's Notes**: 1. The AWESOME phrase is from WWE superstar the Miz. 2. I did not want to write all the their individual noises so yeah.

Also I can't update quickly cause it usually takes me 3 to 4 days just to post one chapter so try to have patenice please. Thank you. However next week I have thanksgiving break so I might be able to post two chapters next week. So wish me luck. Also I added the head angel in the harem. Till next time. GER out.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the jungle, Part 1

The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN! Volume 1

_**hello:**_Narrator speaking

**HI**: God/creature speaking. and yelling.

_I wonder: _Inner thoughts

sup:regular speaking.

Pairings: OC x Leina, OC x Harem.  
>Harem: Cattleya, Melpha, Melona, Claudette, Alleyne, Menace, Airi, Echidna, Irma, Risty, Tomoe, Elina, Nanael, Nyx, Shizuka, Hachiel, Seraphim and Aldra.<p>

**God's Executioner REBORN: Hey guy's its me GER and I'm happy to tell you all that in this chapter I'm going to finally have Isaias fight in the Queen's Blade world. Now I bet you were all wondering that at the near end of the last chapter my character put a dark blue cloak on and I'm only gonna say this once that it's the same cloak from Assassin's Creed Unity. I am proud to tell you that Isaias is going to bust out some moves from the new game. Also the next fighter of the Queen's Blade tournament is going to make her début in this story. Its Echidna. Give her a hand fellas. **

**Echidna: It's good to finally appear in this story. Also I'm surprised that you put me in your harem with out my permission.**

****God's Executioner REBORN: Uh... Pikachu a little help.****

****Pikachu: Pika-pika-pi. (No way Jose)****

****Echidna: You know I find sneaky people to be very... interesting.****

******God's Executioner REBORN: Oh. You do?******

******Echidna: Yes. It makes very... wet.******

********God's Executioner REBORN: Pikachu can you give the disclaimer!********

********Pikachu: Pika-pika-pi-chu-pika. (GER does not own Queen's Blade or any references in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.********

* * *

><p>Last time on The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN!<p>

Isaias is on Staraptor's back and see's a town up ahead and tells Staraptor to land on one of the tall building's roofs. As soon as they land he gets off Staraptor and puts him back in his ball and Isaias puts on a dark blue cloak with a hood and puts the hood on and jumps from the roof into an alley and walks out from there and begins to walk around the market. However Isaias hadn't realized that he was being watched and somehow this was going to give him some problems.

Chapter 4: From civilization into the jungle part 1: The beautiful elf mercenary.

_**xxx Isaias POV** xxx_

As I was strolling through the town that I had just arrived to. I then noticed that I was passing through the market and I saw many types of stands open. One stand was selling armor, another was selling fruit or meat, another one was selling books. However there was a stand that stood out from the rest, I saw a strange little "man?" standing next to a cart with different items. The "man?" had a small white body, little black wings on his back, a big red nose and antenna with a red ball on it. So I decided to go towards the cart and stopped right in front of the "man?". I then began to ask the owner some questions about the town.

"Um... excuse me sir? Can you tell me a little about this town." I asked. The "man?" looked up at me and then spoke.

"Sure thing Kupo(**AN1**)." said the little man. I wondered to myself what "kupo" meant.

"So what is it that you sell here?" I asked. I noticed that there were little bottles filled with strange, sparkly, green liquid. There were some tents. A few weapons and some rings.

"Oh, well I sell Potions, super potions, ether's, tents for restoring health and magic. Kupo." said the little man as he showed me the first section of his cart.

"The next section is with accessories such as rings. There are different rings that you can buy and they each have special abilities like, increasing your strength. You can also come to me if you find items and I can turn them into accessories. I also have chains and bandanas. They help increase your resistance to magic. Kupo." said the man as he showed me the second section.

"And finally kupo, I give to you the weapon section of my cart." said the man as he opened the third section of his cart. "I got swords, shields, wizard wands, and battle gloves, kupo."

I looked at the weapons and something caught my eye. At the top of the weapons wall was a long brown spear with yellow bumps and a diamond with wings shaped tip. "What. Is that." I asked the man pointing at the weapon.

"Oh that. That is the best weapon that I own. It's called the Razor-head Spear, it can cut through armor and is very light, but deals heavy damage to the person that is cut by it kupo." explained the man.

"How much for it." I asked him.

"Three hundred pieces of gold." he told me. I then turned my head to face him and I asked him again.

"How much did you say?" I asked again. I only had 100 pieces of gold, 60 pieces of silver, and 26 pieces of copper while I was working with Cattleya and Owen

"Three hundred pieces of gold." he stated.

"Damn it. I only have 100 pieces of gold." I told him.

"Sorry kupo, but it has to be 300 or no deal." he told me.

"Well thanks anyway." I said to him. I was about to leave when I saw from a few stands away that a women was being harassed by some thugs. I noticed that no one was trying to help her. So I decided to step in.

"Hey where you do you think your going Kupo?" he asked me. I looked back at him.

"I'm just going over there to talk with those guys." I told him as I put my hood on. I began walking to the where the thugs were and once I was right behind one of them I decided to speak. "Hey. Any reason that you guys are ganging up on this women?" I asked. The morons turned to face me and one of them who was skinny and had freckles spoke.

"This whore here hasn't paid us for her weekly protection. She says that she had to buy her little snot-nosed brat medicine to get better, but we know that she just doesn't want to pay. Everybody else has paid their for weekly protection, but I guess she wants the town to be attacked by bandits or monsters." he explained.

"Oh really. Well to me the only protection they need are from ugly ass monsters like you guys." I said to them. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces and some gasped. "You see I don't like **bullies** and from what I can tell you guys are just a bunch of wimps who steal take money from these people so you can "_protect"_ them."

"Hey kid, do you know who we work for. We work for guy who runs this town. The mayor is our boss and he doesn't like strangers who come into his town and think they're stronger than us. So how about we teach you a lesson." said an ugly fat guy who was standing next to the skinny guy.

"Well you can try but you're only gonna end up getting hurt." I told them. As soon as I said that the fat one ran straight towards me and I grabbed his hand. He tried to free his fist, but my hand was crushing his fist and he then looked at me. "You probably shouldn't have done that(**AN2**)" I said as my hood fell off my face and then I snapped his fist backwards and threw some strikes at his gut as I yelled. "GAHH! WHOOO, WHOOO, WHOOO. SUI!(**AN3**)" and then I threw him over my shoulder. Once the other guys saw me do this so they all ran towards me thinking that they could win with numbers but oh, that just lead them to a whole new meaning of pain. "HAA! SA! HOOOI! CHAA! AHHHHHHHHHH SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I yelled as they were all on the ground bruised, bleeding and broken.

The skinny one got up and told the others to retreat. "Will get you back for this you bastard. Do you hear me. The mayor is not going to let this go." he told me. I just looked right at him and took one step and he fell and ran.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. And tell your boss that this town has a new guardian." I yelled at them. I turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at me and I was worried that they might run me out-of-town for what I did.

"YAY!" yelled everybody. I was completely shocked that they were all cheering for me. "Son. Do you know how long we've tried to stand up to them. We finally have someone to save us from their abuse." said some old fruit selling guy. I looked all around and saw that they were all happy about what I did. I just smiled and waved at them.(**AN4**) Now I decided to go look for an inn to stay at until I felt like I was being watched. So I turn around quickly and saw nobody was there. I then went back to the little man's cart to ask him some thing's.

"Hey I had a question about the inns here. How much are the rooms?" I asked him.

"Well, since this town doesn't get that many traveler's anymore, I'd say about 20 pieces of silver. Kupo." he said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him as I turned around and began to walk towards the nearest inn but, I stopped and decided to ask him a question that I was wanting to ask him since I met him. "I'm sorry but, what are you exactly?"

"Oh. I'm a **MOOGLE**. You can call me Mog. Kupo." he said.

"Okay." I said. "Well I'll see ya later Mog."

* * *

><p>*Night time*<p>

Inside the inn is Isaias putting on his blue cloak once again and equipping himself with some dagger's that Cattleya had made for him, a blow-dart pipe he made during his training with Jiraya, and on his wrist's were two special type of weapons that he asked Owen and Cattleya make for him. They were called the _Hidden _Blades(**AN5**). Isaias had found an old blue-print design for these weapons and asked Cattleya and Owen for help. They were attached to his shirt-sleeves under his cloak and had a blade in the cuff that he can flick. Isaias had decided to help the people of the town by returning the money that was stolen from them by the moron squad. So he was going to go the mayor's house where his goon's put the money in. Isaias then put his hood on, blew out the candle, and opened the window to climb up the wall and onto the roof.

"Alright, if I'm going to do this then I'm going to need some help." Isaias said as he pulled out 9 poke-ball's. He threw them in the air and out came Machamp, Umbreon, Dugtrio, Litwick, Staraptor, Kricketune, Rampardos, Golurk, and Greninja. "Alright fella's listen up, were going to pull a heist. This heist involves going to the mayor's house and stealing the money back, along with whatever other stuff we can find." he explained to his team as they were listening to the plan. "So here's the way it's going to go. First, Staraptor you're going to be fly around the mansion and scout the area. Then you're going to land on one of the ledges and be our look out to warn us if a guard is coming. Next, Dugtrio you're going to dig a tunnel from outside the back of the mansion in the garden section into the vault, Machamp is going with you to help carry the money. Umbreon I'm going to need you with me along with Litwick so we can take stuff from inside the mansion. Kricketune I want you to be outside and make some noise to attract the guards at the front gate so Greninja can go in and help take out some guards that are patrolling the hallways. Rampardos you are staying with Kricketune and smash the guards that follow the music. Finally, Golurk when Machamp gives the signal to Staraptor, I want you to fly down into the court-yard and fly us out of there." Isaias explained. "Now we're going to be doing this for a few nights. So make sure that we take at least 10% of the vault for the next 4 nights. Everyone ready, let's go!" Isaias said.

* * *

><p>*Time-skip, Inside the mansion during the heist*<p>

_**xxx Isaias POV**_ **xxx**

So far the heist has been going good and this fake mayor has collected some pretty rare items. I think I can sell some of this stuff on the black market. Then I heard Umbreon say something.

"Um, umbreon" said Umbreon.

"What is it Bre?" I asked him. **"Pause"**(Also if you guy's are wondering about where Litwick is, he's on Umbreon's back. It's looks so cute. Anyway back to the story) Umbreon lifted his paw at the a room at the end of the hall. "Huh. Why don't we check it out." I suggested. "Litwick can you lower your flame a little." I asked.

"Lit" said Litwick as he lowered his flame a little. I then opened the door to the room and I looked inside and saw a man old, fat man sleeping in what could assume is the real mayor's bed. I looked around the room and on a desk next to the window was a map of the continent and a boomerang. "Score." I said as I put it in my cloak. I decided that it was time to start heading back to the inn, so I climbed out the window and saw Staraptor giving the signal that it was time to go. So I told Umbreon and Litwick to go on ahead as I was going to make some noise. I walk out into the court-yard and attack one of the guard's which caused the other's to starting coming to my location. One of the guard's tried to ring the alert bell but, Greninja threw a water shuriken at the rope and as soon as he did that he joined me in the fight. The moron squad showed up with 100 more guard's thinking that they had us outnumbered but, they didn't count on Golurk flying down to pick me and Greninja up and fly off into the sky.

"Later ass-holes." I said. As I was flying away I decided to throw the boomerang that I found inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>*The inn*<p>

Back at the inn I was getting ready for bed and thinking of what to do tomorrow. I then turned to face the loot we stole and then came up with the perfect idea.

*Day time*

We see the town's people selling stuff again. Then the moron squad and the fake mayor showed up and they did not look to happy. "Alright listen up. Last night someone thought that it would be funny to steal from us. So in return for that we are going to ask for the payment in advance." said the fake mayor.

*_whistle*_ They heard and turned around and looked up at one of the buildings and saw standing on the roof ledge a man wearing a blue cloak holding a huge bag. He then throw's it into the air and throw's some dagger's at the bag causing it to rip open revealing the money that was stolen. Everyone in the market just charged towards the money-getting back what was theirs. The mayor and his goon's were shocked and down right pissed. The man in blue however just smiled at them. He then disappeared into thin air.

This kept going on for three days. The next day however was where the "mayor" finally had it. "HOW IS IT THAT EVERY TIME THIS PUNK COMES TO THE MANSION AND STEALS THE MONEY THAT WE STOLE FROM THE PEOPLE OF THIS TOWN THAT YOU IDIOTS CAN'T CATCH HIM!" yelled the "mayor" as he had a hooker sucking him off.

"Boss we've tried everything to stop him but he always finds a way to outsmart us." said the skinny one.

"It doesn't matter because I've hired someone to deal with him. She is the best mercenary there is. You can come in now." said the "mayor". As the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long, lime green hair that was in a pony-tail, she had red-eyes and elf ears, she was wearing clothes that left little to the imagination, and had a strange type of dagger/sword and shield on her hip's.

"So you want me to bring him in to you." asked the woman who had a sultry voice.

"I want you to bring him to me alive so I can kill him in the town square tomorrow." said the "mayor".

"Well then consider it done." said the woman.

* * *

><p><strong><em>xxx Isaias POV xxx<em>**

*Next Morning*

As I woke up for another day of walking around the market and stealing from the moron squad and their leader, I had the strangest feeling that this day was going to be very interesting. So I got dressed and headed out to the market. Along the way I noticed that the people were more cheerful and peaceful than when I got here. However I knew that those bastards wouldn't let this peace last. They're planning something but, what? That is the question. (AH!) I heard someone scream as I ran to where the scream came from which was in an alley. I came to a halt to see the moron squad ganging up on a woman with a hood on, who was up against the wall and that just pulled the pin off the grenade that is my anger. I ran straight towards the goons, grabbed the first one I got my hands on and I started to "lay the **smack-down** on their candy asses" (**AN6**) all the while the woman was watching me save her. Once I finished dealing with the goon's I walked towards the woman and asked her if she was alright.

"Yes. I am thanks to you." she said which caused me to blush.

"Oh well you're welcome." I said sheepishly. "So why were these idiots ganging up on you for?" I asked.

"They told me that any new female that comes into the town has to be taken to the mayor to live here. I said no and started to walk away but then one of them grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go and I hit him and ran into this alley way so I could escape, but it turned out to be a dead-end. Then you showed up and saved me." she explained to me.

"Okay well then how about as a way of saving you I treat you to breakfast." I suggested to her.

"That sound's nice" she said as she started to walk with me.

"By the way, I never did get you're name." I told her. She then took off her hood and showed me her face. She was down-right **beautiful**, she had lime-green hair tied in a bun and had such beautiful red eyes and cute ears.**  
><strong>

"It's Echidna." she said.

*At a restaurant*

Echidna and I were enjoying ourselves and eating breakfast. However I had the weirdest feeling that she wasn't be her true self but I'll try to figure that out later. Once we finished eating I decided to take her out around the town for a while, we had a lot of fun. Then she asked me if she could come back with me to the inn that I was staying in and since I couldn't say no to her I said yes. So now were in my room and she is sitting on the bed.

"Hey Isaias, I was wondering. What is it that you do?" she asked.

"Oh, well I help people." I told her.

"Say have you heard the rumor's of the Blue-hooded man who has stolen money from the mayor and giving it to the people." she asked me.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well I'd really want to meet him. It would mean the world to me if I meant him." she said. Then I had an idea, although it may be a very risky idea it will be worth it.

"I'll be down stair's in the lobby Isaias." she told me.

"Alright Echidna, I'll be down there in a bit." I told her. Once she left I started to put on my gear and once I was finished I headed to the door until two vines were tied around my wrist and I turned around to see Ivysaur and Pikachu on the floor with concerned looks. "Ivy could you please un-hand me." I asked him nicely. Pikachu however responded back to me. "Pikachu if she wants to meet the man who has helped these people then I'm going to show her. Trust me." I told her. Pikachu and Ivysaur then nodded and let go. I opened the door and walked out. As I walked down stairs I noticed that the inn-keeper wasn't around which was strange. I finally made it to the lobby and saw Echidna sitting there watching me as she stood up to talk to me.

"So you're the Blue-hooded man." she asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then I guess I should give you a _reward_." she said to me as she turned around. I saw that she was messing with her clothes and then it came to me what she meant by reward. Wait. That means... that I'm... I'M FINALLY GOING TO SEE BOOBIES! I then heard her say something so I listen to what she said. "Isaias could you please close your eyes for me, I'll tell you when to open them." she said.

"Okay" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." she said. I then opened my eyes and saw the moron squad jump at me. I didn't even realized till the last second as they got me on the ground and put shackles on me. I looked to see Echidna standing there and I was worried that these bastards might do something to her.

"Echidna please run to somewhere safe." I told her. She just started to laugh as her voice changed from sweet to sultry. I was confused by this. "Echidna why are you laughing, please run." I asked.

"You really think that I don't know whats going on." she asked me. She then took off her dress to show that she was wearing clothes that left little to the imagination, and had a strange type of dagger/sword and shield on her hip's. Her hair also changed from a bun to a ponytail. "I was playing you the whole time. These idiot's is boss hired me to capture you so he can execute you tomorrow in the town square. Although I did enjoy our little date but, somethings have to be this way." she explained to me like it was something non-serious. I couldn't even say anything because of this and the moron squad picked me up and threw me into the jail carriage.

*Inside the town jail*

*WHAM* *POW* *PUNCH* I landed onto the floor once again as these bastards were beating the crap out of me.

"I'm going to ask you again where is the rest of the stuff you stole from us?" asked one of the big lug's that was beating me.

"Up your mother's ass." *Spit* I said to him as I spit blood at him.

*SOCK* I fell to the floor again. Then I heard the cell door open and in came the "mayor" and Echidna.

"That's enough boy's will end his suffering tomorrow." said the "mayor". He then got down to my level of vision and spoke to me. "Did you really think that you could just come into my town, steal all the money and items that I've stolen, and get away with it? Then you must be very stupid, boy. I'll see you tomorrow for the hanging." he said as he and the rest of his goons left. The only one who stayed was Echidna as she walked towards me and looked down at me. I looked at her and finally decided to ask her some questions.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she asked me with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you doing this." I asked her. She then stared at me and gave me a simple answer.

"For money. I'm a mercenary. I hunt and capture people for money, it's the only way I survive." she told me.

"But why do act like this." I asked.

"What do you mean "act like this"?" she asked me as she did the air quotes with her fingers.

"I mean, why do act like a, pardon my French, a slutty and lying woman. I can tell that's not the real you." I said to her as her eyes widened a little.

"What do you know about me. You don't even know me enough to even say that this isn't the real me." she said as I could hear the tone in her voice beginning to change.

"I can see it in your eyes. They say that a persons eyes are the windows to the soul, and I can see that you're a person who is actually kind and lonely." I told her as she looked at the ground. "Isn't there someone one cared about?" I asked her. *KICK* However all she did was kick me right across the face. I turned my face again to face her and she looked at me with soulless eyes.

"You know nothing about me." she said as she left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxx <strong>__**Echidna's POV**_** xxx**

*The next morning*

Everyone was gathered in the town square to watch the hanging of Isaias. The "mayor" was speaking to the people and I saw the cart that had Isaias inside. The kid didn't seem to care that he was going to die today, but why should I care. I started to walk away yet heart was telling me to stay and help him. I then heard someone calling me.

"Hey." I heard as I looked around to see who was calling me until I felt something tugging my boot. I then looked down to see a strange little "man"?

"Hey you were the woman who was with Kupo yesterday." he said.

"And if I was?" I asked him.

"Why did you get him captured. He was helping us get our lives back." he said to me with an angry tone.

"It's not my problem." I said to him as I began to walk away. "I already got paid."

"I can't believe that he took you out on that date yesterday and you do this to him. I can't believe he cared about you." he yelled at me. I then stopped and looked back at him with a surprised look on my face.

"He cares about me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he does. While you were in the restroom yesterday on your date, he was telling me about you and told me that you seemed like a nice woman. But I guess he was wrong." he said. I then began to think about what he said to me last night in his cell. _" Isn't there someone who you've cared_ _about?"_I then a memory of a girl that I once took care of came to my mind.

"Fuck." I said. I then turned to the "man" and decided to ask for his help. "Do you want to help me save him." I asked.

"Your damn right I do. Kupo." he said. We then heard the old man tell everyone that the hanging was about to begin as we saw Isaias standing on a box with the noose tied around his neck. He didn't even look worried. He then looked at me and the little "man" next to me and winked.

"Damn it. I'm never going to make it in time." I said to the "man".

"Here throw this to him." he said to me as he gave me a spear that he had in his cart. **Pause** (Remember.) I grab it and ran into the crowd and threw it at the Isaias. He the spear ended up cutting the rope and Isaias somehow grabbed the spear and started to attack the weakling's like an expert which made me a little wet for some reason. I then ran to help him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxx<strong> **Isaias's POV**_** xxx**

I saw Echidna grab the spear that Mog had and threw it at me and I grabbed it and started stabbing and slicing the bastard's like a G. I then saw Echidna run over to help me. She was really good at fighting with that weapon of hers, though it was kinda weird-looking, but damn she looked really sexy when she is fighting. This Razor-Head spear is freaking awesome, I'm cutting through these ass-holes like butter. Looks like most of the goons are either dead or injured, that just leaves the "mayor". I then spotted him trying to run away but then I saw a sparkle in the sky and realized that it was the boomerang that I threw 4 days ago. It then cut the "mayor's" leg off.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. I then jumped in front of him.

"HA-HA! I THREW THAT SHIT BEFORE I GOT TURNED IN TO YOU!"(**AN7**) I yelled at him as I Mike Tyson punched him in the face. I then turned around and saw Echidna, Mog, and everybody else looking at me. They all started to cheer that they were free and such. Echidna came over to me and asked me something.

"So what are you going to do with?" she asked me while pointing to the "mayor". I then came up with an idea.

"Hey Mog. Do you have any gun powder?" I asked him.

"Seven barrels full of that stuff. Why do you ask?" he questioned me. I then gave them a smirk.

* * *

><p>*the "Mayor's" house*<p>

I had all the of the mayor's goons and himself tied up in the courtyard of the mansion and I had just finished letting Octillery spewing out ink all over the inside of the mansion. So I now lit a match and dropped it onto the floor as the ink caught fire and began to travel towards the barrels of gun powder and explosives. I was about to walk out the door until I thought of getting something for Mog and I saw a big, shiny jewel and decided to take it to Mog. I then noticed that the fire was 20 inches away from the barrels and I ran out of there like hell. Echidna and Mog were outside waiting for me and noticed that I was running out of the mansion and they were about to ask me what was wrong and I grabbed both of them, well I carried Echidna in my arms bridal style and Mog was hanging onto my head. 2 minutes later.

***BOOM!*** The mansion blew up in smoke and flames.

Mog was stuck in a hole with his cute little legs moving around trying to get out. I then got up and I felt like my face was cushioned by something so I looked down and I realized that I was on top of Echidna and my head was cushioned by her big breasts which caused me to blush and start apologizing but she smiled at me and buried my face in her breasts some more.

"That was a very sneaky trick you pulled there Isaias. So for that you should be punished." she said to me laughing. Now don't get me wrong it's not like that I'm not enjoying this but I want to live so I can go home. Then I can die this way. I then got my head out of "heaven" and got up to pull out Mog.

*Pop* *GASP* "Thank you. Kupo." he said.

"Your welcome." I said. I then turned around and looked at the mansion burning down to the ground.

*Skipping to where I leave the town.*

I was finally going to keep traveling the continent and as a bonus Echidna is going to travel to the forest with me. Before we headed out I remembered to give Mog his pay for the spear.

"Here Mog this is for you." I said to him as I threw the huge gem at him and he caught it but also fell backwards. He looked at it and was shocked that I gave him that. "That's for letting me use the Razor-Head spear. Maybe will see each other again someday." I said.

"Sure thing Kupo" he said.

* * *

><p>*Path to the forest*<p>

Once Echidna and I left the town, we began to make our destination to the split path's. While we were walking I finally got the courage to ask Echidna the question that has bothered me.

"Uhh. Echidna, please don't take this the wrong way but, why do wear that dead snake as underwear?" I asked her.

"Oh. You mean Keltan." she said as the snake began to move and hissed at me.

"Oh. It's alive... AHH!" I yelled as I ran into a tree.

*5 minutes later*

We began to walk again after the whole snake thing although I decided to keep my distance from the snake. I also have a band-aid on my nose. We were getting close to our destination, all we had to do was cross the bridge that was hanging over the huge canyon with the rushing river and waterfall.

"Okay, this seems easy enough." I said in a sarcastic way. We then began to cross the bridge and surprisingly it managed to hold our weight very well for an old bridge. Echidna stopped walking and I asked her what was wrong.

"Echidna what's wrong?" I asked her. She then turned around and looked right at me with a gentle look on her face.

"Isaias I'm really sorry for what happened back in the town." she said.

"Hey it's alright. You were just doing what you had to do." I said. She then had a serious expression on her face.

"No you're the only person that I've ever met that understands me. So this is for understanding me." she said to me and she kissed me on the cheek. Now she wasn't the first woman to kiss me on the cheek, Mavis was the first, but since Echidna is older and _"developed"_ it cause me to start getting hot and that was a problem because I still didn't have full control of the Magma-Magma fruit which caused a hole in the bridge to fall apart. Echidna held onto the bridge and was hanging on the side of the cliff. However I was falling and before I had time to call out Staraptor, my bag got caught in a branch and it ripped a hole in it and caused some of my poke-balls to fall out and pulled my bag hard but ended up falling once again. I hit my arm on a rock and the river carried me away towards the water. Pikachu then came out of her ball and tried to help but it was too late. We were taken by the waterfall.

"Hang on Pikachu." I told her as she held on to me. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**End** of Chapter 4.

**Finally. Sorry everybody if you were waiting for me to post this chapter. I was getting backed up a lot and I finally finished this chapter. The next chapter hopefully won't take me as long. But will just wait and see. Remember to please review. and that's the bottom line... CAUSE STONE-COLD SAID SO!**

Next time on GER: Chapter 5

_"Huh. What is this place?" I said to myself._

_" Umm excuse sir but what is that._

**Author's Notes: 1: I decided to add a moogle to the story. 2: Kick'in it reference. 3: watch Black Dynamite. 4: penguins of Madagascar. 5: Assassins Creed. 6: one of THE ROCK'S catch-phrases. 7: again watch Black Dynamite.**


	5. AN

AN's note

Hey guys, sorry if you thought that this was an update. The reason that I haven't posted a new chapter is because I've been busy with school right now and I'm close to graduating so I have to keep my grades up and work a lot for these next 4 weeks. Once I graduate I'll focus on this again.

Please review. Signed GER.


End file.
